


Primo Novarino

by Rosemunde



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemunde/pseuds/Rosemunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rilania Rael is the Nova Prime's only daughter. She's been prepped her whole life for taking over as the next Nova once her mother decides to step down. Rilania feels trapped in this rat race of duty and honor. An unexpected announcement from her mother prompts her to take off and meet everyone's favorite star wandering Star-Lord. Something inside of her starts to change, prompting the idea that maybe running away wouldn't be so bad after all. The stars were out there, and she wanted to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the Nova Prime's only child carries a lot of weight, it also carries a lot of pressure. Rilania Rael knew that life would never be the typical normal that most people had. Her days were spent being groomed to be the next Nova Prime, after sailing through the Academy and the ranks of the Nova Corps. She knew her days were already scheduled out and ready whenever she woke up promptly at 7:05 in the morning. Time waited for no one, and she was no exception. 

The clock next to her bed started going off, alerting her that it was indeed that time again. Time for her to get up and start the day. She was of course, Centurion Prime, meaning that she was in charge of the top tier of the Corps. This was a huge responsibility given to her by not only her mother, but the council as well. She was the top candidate who excelled at her tests and was the driving force in many situations. There had been a riot after the end of one of the space matches and she was the only person who volunteered to take command after the original Centurion Prime had abandoned her post.  
Rilania got up and grabbed her uniform, the typical Nova Corps blue, but with all her badges and patches to display her capabilities. She got dressed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was still a small scab on her cheek from a training accident with one of the men and their inability to control their photon blaster. There was always one in the group that seemed to get a little too happy whenever they set into that part of training. Whenever Garthan found out, he immediately had the man stripped of his Centurion status and sent back down to Corpsman. Garthan was always set to send any man down the ranks who seemed to cross her. Being her mother's pet was also why he stuck close to not only Irani, but Rilania as well.  
Rilania went downstairs to see her mother already eating breakfast. Just her usual half a grapefruit and juice. She had a thing for imported Earth foods.  
“Nova Prime.” Rilania spoke, and sat across the table from her. “Good morning to you.”  
“It would be a better morning if you would be on time. You are three minutes late.” She pointed to the clock and then turned to the mornings news. “I still cannot believe that there are several space vessels still missing from that Ravagers attack last week.”  
“I have my best men on it. There seem to be no traces of the location in which they have been taken.” She spoke grabbing a small packet of dried apples. Small perks whenever your mother controlled the military force on the planet. “I will see you later at the ball I assume?”  
“Yes, and there will be a small announcement. You had better be there.”  
“On time Nova Prime.”  
“You're dismissed Centurion Prime.” Irani smiled to herself, feeling pride knowing that she was responsible for her receiving that title.  
Rilania started to leave whenever Garthan Saal appeared. “Good morning Garthan.”  
“Good morning Rilania.” He spoke, gently smoothing the bottom of his uniform. He always felt the need to accompany her whenever she was on her way to the Corps building.  
“I hope all is well this morning.” She open the bag of apples and started to eat. “Mother said there was to be an announcement this evening at the ball, you wouldn't happen to know what it is do you?”  
“I was sworn not to tell.” He cleared his throat, shaking a little.  
“Garthan... please?” She looked at him with that cute face she did whenever she wanted something. It always worked on him. She didn't like exploiting his weird love of her, but if she needed to know important goings on she busted it out.  
“I really can't say Rilania. All I know is that you should be very happy when it is announced.” He gave a small smile.  
She wasn't having it, not this time. There was an evil plot afoot and she wasn't keen to be left out of it. “If you say so. I just know that you and her have some big secret and I don't like it.” She stepped into the Nova Corps building. “Denarian Saal good day.” She got into the elevator and was taken down into the training room. Today was hand to hand combat, and this was going to be a very long day.

The day flew by leaving Rilania to go home. She had to take the back way into the house because of everything that was being set up. Once a year her mother seemed to like to throw a giant ball for all of Xandar to see just how the Nova lives. She also usually made very important announcements, like her being promoted to Centurion Prime, moving Garthan up to Denarian, and more important things. Usually it was just for show so that the people would like her.  
She retreated to her room and started to get ready. She peeled off her uniform, letting it hit the floor. It had been a long day, filled with morons who couldn't figure out which end of their photon blaster was dangerous. She showered quickly and started to get ready for the party. Her mother had already set out what she would be wearing for the ball, the rest was up to her. The long gown was of course Nova Corps blue, with a small silver necklace to go along with it. It had been her father's, the only thing she had of him. He had died before she was born in a riot at the Kyln. It was just a small little star on a silver chain.  
Irani knocked on the door. “Rilania I am hoping you're ready by now. If not you'll be late. Again today.”  
She hurried up and put the necklace on. “Come in!”  
The door opened and Irani stood there looking like a proud mother in her dark green suit with a skirt and matching green shoes. “How lovely. You look so beautiful in blue. Come on, the guests are waiting.”  
Rilania followed her mother, her stomach in knots. She hated the big parties, due to the fact she couldn't run away. This was her house after all. She looked around and saw not only her family, but Garthan's, and important political dignitaries. “Mother, what is going on?” She locked eyes with Garthan, who was wearing a rather nice suit instead of the uniform he had on this morning.  
Irani grabbed a glass of imported champagne. “Ladies and gentlemen and all species in between, let me first start with a gracious hello. It is such an honor having all of you present tonight, considering what has been going on in the news lately. Nevertheless, I am humbled to see you all. Tonight is a special night, tonight I have the honor of being able to announce the engagement of my lovely, beautiful and smart daughter Centurion Prime Rilania Irani Rael, and the smart, handsome and dedicated, Denarian Garthan Saal.” She raised the glass and looked at Rilania. “I'm so very proud of you. To Rilania and Garthan.”  
The guests raised their glasses and all smiled.  
Rilania paled and looked at Garthan. “What.”  
He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Smile at everyone darling.”  
She did so, wanting to throw up. She never agreed to marrying him, she didn't even like him in that sort of way, he was her mother's pet. Now her fiance apparently. She grew hot and felt faint. “I need a little bit of air. Excuse me, dear.” She ran outside to the gardens, and started to really panic. He had all of this planned and probably had been plotting it since she was in the academy. Sure, marriage was great, but this was for political gain only. She was stuck with him for the rest of her life, and who knows how that would turn out. Rilania gagged at the idea of procreation with him. She looked around the garden and saw her opportunity, the back gate.  
The caterers were going back and forth between the house and outside. She quickly made her escape and started to run. She had no plan, and no decent running shoes. She would be caught soon if she didn't find a way to leave. She ran downtown to the fountain and stood there. “I can't go through with this. I can't. I don't wanna marry Garthan.”  
“Excuse me miss, are you hurt?” A tall, ginger haired man stood next to her. He was wearing what was considered Ravagers clothes, but he looked too kind to be one of them.  
“N-No, I just apparently got engaged.” She started to cry, the thought of it being real now. “Centurion Prime Rilania Rael.”  
“Peter. Peter Quill.” He held out his hand.  
She shook it, a small smile forming. “You've been arrested a time or two.”  
“Yeah, but I promise tonight I'll be good. Who ya hitchin' to?” He handed her half a piece of cloth.  
She dabbed her eyes. “This Denarian who my mother has been fawning over. Saal. Garthan Saal. I don't want to marry him, I don't love him.”  
“Sounds like you're in quite a predicament.”  
“I ran away from the party she was throwing. I had to get away or I would've thrown up on him.” She played with her necklace.  
“Nice jewelry.”  
“Oh.” She dropped her hand, her cheeks going rosy. “It was my father's. He was a Kyln security guard, he died before I was born.”  
“Sorry to hear that. My mom died when I was a kid, so I kinda know the feeling. You in a rush to get back Centurion?”  
She looked at the horizon, which was turning a glorious shade of lilac. “Not in the slightest.”  
Peter started to walk, extending a hand to her.  
Rilania grabbed it and followed him. “Do you think I'm a bad person for running away from the party?”  
“No, You got ambushed. That's like a hundred shades of wrong. And no one even bothered to ask you if you even wanted to marry the guy.” He spoke, stopping in front of a large puddle. “You mind if I pick you up?”  
“Not at all.” She responded and waited.  
Peter picked her up and carried her over the puddle, making sure none of her dress got wet. “You look lovely by the way.” He set her down on the dry pavement.  
“Thank you, my mother picked it out. Like she does everything else I wear. Bet you can't guess what color I wear pretty much all the time.”  
“Hmmmm, I'm gonna go with Nova Corps blue, but that is just a hunch.” He chuckled.  
“Every single day. Nova Corps blue.” She sighed. “And now I'm probably going to have to have a stupid Nova Corps blue wedding dress as well.”  
“Why don't you just tell her no?”  
“No one tells the Nova Prime no. It never bodes well for anyone that does. I wish I could run away into the stars and explore.” Rilania looked at the ground. “But this is my reach, here on Xandar.”  
Before Peter could respond there were several lights on them followed by a series of Corpsmen running towards them. He dove into a bush as everyone approached.  
“Rilania!” Garthan yelled, a little out of breath and not happy he had to hunt her down. “You disappeared after you excused yourself. I was worried.”  
“One of the birds took off with my.....” She felt her neck and gasped. Her necklace was gone!  
“Found it!” Peter appeared, holding her necklace. “Here you are miss, those pesky birds seem to think they own everything shiny.” He handed it to her with a wink.  
“Thank you so much sir.” She blushed. “You are too kind.”  
“Yes, thank you for your assistance.” Garthan waved him off and returned his gaze to Rilania. “Come along dear, we still have guests to see to, and you need your ring.”  
“My ring?” She raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant.  
“Yes, the engagement ring that wards off other men who seem to think you to be available.” He snapped, sneering at Peter.  
“Thank you again kind sir.” She bowed and followed after Garthan. There was something magical about this guy, only she wasn't sure this was the right time to find out. She looked in her hand to see not only the necklace, but a number as well. She looked up to see Peter wink once more and walk away.  
“I hope you realize this is highly unacceptable.” Garthan spoke, a bit insulted she had run off.  
“Sorry dear, but this necklace is important to me.” She spat back knowing he had better learn his damn place. She may be forced to marry him, but she sure as hell didn't have to bow down to him. She still held a higher position after all, and he had better remember that one.


	2. Life as we Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after her engagement, Rilania has a night to just reflect. Self reflection is interrupted when everyone's favorite bad boy swings in and shakes things up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to be so late posting the next part. Domino effect in my life but now it seems to have leveled out. Please enjoy this update.

Rilania laid in bed a month later looking at the ring that was now supposed to be a permanent fixture on her hand. It was a deep blue and rather large sapphire gem with a silver band. It was Pretty, but just not for her. She didn't want to marry him and didn't feel the same feelings he seemed to have. She was now going to be married to someone who she really didn't want to marry in the first place. Maybe she could wiggle her way out of it, but that seemed unlikely.   
She hadn't had time to get used to the idea of being engaged and then married due to the pick ups at work. There were more arrests and call outs than there usually were. She had finally been able to have a halfway decent day and being able to come home and relax was worth it so far.   
Rilania was snapped out of her head whenever she heard something tapping on her window. She looked to see her new favorite outlaw. He pointed to the window for her to open it. She quietly got up and opened the window hoping no one was watching them. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” She whispered, helping him inside.   
“I came here to rescue you.” He whispered back and sat on her bed. “You don't wanna marry him so I came to save you.”  
“Peter....” She sighed. “Peter I kind of have to. There's nothing I can do about it.”  
“When are you going to realize that you are your own individual?” He kicked off his boots which scattered mud everywhere.   
“When are you going to realize that I can't be?” She sat next to him. “I can't just up and disappear. I am The Centurion Prime.”   
“What do you want more than anything else?” He stood up and started to undress. “Don't mind me princess I need a shower.”  
“I really want to explore the stars. I wanna see things out there. I wanna be able to experience life outside of Xandar.” She stared hopefully out the window. “All I have ever known is this place, these walls. I have never ventured outside of this planet or nearly this house except to attend the academy and to be in the Corps building. Other than that no.”   
Peter looked at her having a hard time getting free of his shirt. “You mind helping me?”   
She helped him get free and that's when he did it. He kissed her when she had just gotten him free from the confines of his shirt.   
Rilania stood there wide eyed. “Did you just-”  
“Yes I did. You needed to shut up and I figured that was better than getting us both busted.” He sauntered into her bathroom and turned on the water. “You can join me if you like.” He kicked off his boxer briefs and stepped into the water.   
Rilania debated on his offer. She may have been a Centurion Prime, but the idea of seeing a man, a naked man at that was completely alluring. She stood just outside of the room and peeked in. She could see the outline of him in the steamed up glass of the shower.   
“Keep staring and I'll charge you.” Peter chuckled, washing his hair.   
Rilania's face turned completely red and she dove under her bed covers. This was definitely something she was never going to get used to. The idea of what lies beneath clothes was a foreign concept to her. She never wondered what was underneath Garthan's, but now that they were to be wed she was sure that he often wondered and wanted to know what was under her uniform.   
Peter walked out nearly 15 minutes later wrapped up in a few towels. He looked pinker than he had whenever he had appeared. “You have amazing hot water. The Milano's hot water is just mediocre.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Rilania asked him. “You just showed up out of nowhere to just use my shower?”  
“I already told you why I'm here. I came here to rescue you.” He started looking through her drawers. “You got any clothes I can wear?”  
“No, I'm a girl.”  
“And?” He looked at her. “You need to relax with the whole social norms.” he grabbed a pair of her underwear and a shirt. “I promise I will give them back.” He disappeared back into the bathroom and emerged again a few minutes later. He was wearing a pair of green boy brief underwear she had, and a dark grey v-neck t-shirt she had bought not too long ago. “I may have to keep the underwear, due to the fact they make my ass look really nice.”   
Rilania kept her mouth shut. She knew he was right about the whole ass thing, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it.   
“Is there any way I can get these cleaned?” He held up his boxers and t-shirt.   
“Sink. If I send them downstairs there will be too many questions raised.” She grabbed them and stuck them in a sink full of hot water.   
Peter flopped down on her bed and laid on his back, tucking his arms under his head. “You have no idea how hard it was to find you.”  
“I hope you're being sarcastic.” She sat next to him, afraid to get close. He was a bad influence and her thoughts were less than holy at the moment.   
“Can I ask a question?” He looked at her.  
“Sure.” She twirled her ring about.  
“Was that your first kiss ever?”   
Rilania sat there quiet as can be. Yes it was, but at her age it was embarrassing to admit. “No.”  
“You are lying through your teeth.” He laughed. “It was and you know it.”  
Her cheeks turned a luminous shade of pink. “Ok, it was, does that make you feel better about yourself?”  
“A little.” He rubbed his eyebrow. “Have you just never been alone with a guy?”  
“Never allowed. Not even now.”  
“You're with me.” He reminded her.  
'Not in the way I keep thinking.' She thought to herself. “You kinda came in through my bedroom window.”  
“You helped me though.” Peter sat up and scooted closer to her. “Have I told you how nice you look tonight?”  
“I'm wearing my nightgown.” She shook her head. “I'm without a voluminous ball gown and 9,000 layers of make up.” She forgot to mention how her long dark green hair was neatly pinned back out of her face.   
“How long is your hair?” Peter inquired.  
“No one usually asks that. Usually it's 'Why is your hair green?'” She unpinned her hair and let it fall.   
“Woah....” He gasped. “That is a lot of hair.”  
“Yes, yes it is.” She gently started pinning it back up.  
Peter grabbed her hand. “I could braid it for you if you'd like.”  
“I've tried before, it never works out.”  
“Is that a challenge?” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“If you see it that way.” She giggled. “It's one of the traits I inherited from my father. He wasn't from Xandar, but somewhere far, far away.”   
Peter separated her hair into sections and started to braid. He smirked whenever Rilania shivered as his knuckles grazed her pale skin. She was quite a sight to behold, like a siren that he couldn't stop looking at.   
“Peter?” She said rather softly, relaxing at his touch. “Will you stay?”  
“For the night?” He finished braiding her hair and tied it at the end.  
She looked at him with those hypnotic amber eyes. “Forever.” She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't want to fight it either. There was an attraction there, one she didn't have with Garthan.  
“All you need to do is ask.” He smiled, taking in the attention. Sure he had his fair share of girls, all shapes, sizes, shades, and species, but the one in front of him tugged on his heart in a different way. Siren or not he was hooked on a feeling so to speak.


	3. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilania decides to play hooky from work in order to spend some time with Peter. This act causes a small confession from Garthan causing both Rilania and Peter to reflect on what exactly they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy. :)

Rilania woke up next to Peter, completely excited to do so. They hadn't gone to bed until an hour ago and she was wide awake at her normal time. She didn't want to leave this bed at all, but she knew it would be hard to convince her mother that she was ill. She looked at her alarm clock and knew that Irani would be calling for her in a few minutes. Sure enough, she started to.   
Rilania opened her door. “I feel a bit ill mother, I think I'll take the day off and rest.”  
“Shall I call the doctor?!” Irani responded.  
“No! I just feel exhausted from yesterday and such. I will be alright, I just need rest.” She shut and locked the door hoping that would keep her out. She returned to bed next to Peter.   
“Playin' hooky today?” He whispered, opening an eye. “Living dangerously aren't we?”   
“If you don't want me to, I'll go...” She started to get up.  
Peter grabbed her and pulled her back down to the bed. “Nope, you're under arrest.”  
“I've never been under arrest before. Does this mean I have the right to remain silent?”  
“Never.” He kissed behind her ear. “You can talk all you want.”   
“D-Do that again.” She gasped.  
“What? This?” He kissed behind her ear once more. “You have beautiful ears.”  
“Thank you.” She closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention. She knew this was wrong and she shouldn't have been doing this, but there was something electric about him.   
Peter put his hand on her hip. “You look very serene.”   
“I feel at ease with you. I can't explain it. You're a calming force.” She turned over and looked at him.   
“I feel like I should blush.” He chuckled. “But I think we should probably get some sleep.” He pulled her close. “Don't worry, I'll behave.”  
Rilania giggled and settled into sleep.

A few hours later they were woken up by someone pounding on the door. Rilania sat up panicking at the idea of them being caught. “W-Who is it?!”  
“It's your fiance! Your mother said you were ill, I thought I would come check on you.” Garthan spoke on the other side of the door.   
Her eyes went wide and she shook Peter. “Peter get up! You have to hide!” She whispered so only he could hear.  
“Huh?” he sleepily looked at her.  
“Garthan.” She breathed.  
He got up, grabbed his boots off the floor and hid in the closet. He had never been in this situation before, shockingly enough.  
Garthan knocked once more as Rilania scrambled to get her bed made. She didn't want it to seem like she had been sharing her bed with another man. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly. “Yes?”  
“Are you all right?” He asked, feeling her forehead. “You feel a bit warm.”  
“Just exhausted from all of the work yesterday. Back to back arrests and calls.” She gave a small cough. “I just needed some time for rest and relaxation.”   
“You mind if I come in?” He asked.  
“Not at all.” She opened the door and he walked past her. “I'm touched you decided to pop by and check on me.'  
“Well we are to be married, so I figured it would be the right thing to do.” He sat on her bed. “I understand that you are a bit apprehensive about being married to me, but I assure you that I have your best interest at hand.”  
“Garthan-” she started to say.  
“You think I am an uptight man who doesn't know how to have fun.” He sighed.  
Rilania looked up to see Peter standing in the closet making faces at her through the small space between the door and frame. She shook her head and looked at Garthan. “I understand what you're saying, and I just feel like you are the Nova officer all the time. You never leave the job behind and it makes me feel like you're not able to relax.”  
“I have never had the need to be a civilian.”  
“Well I think you need to. What if in the future you and I have children? Will you be Mr. Serious all the time?”  
He sighed and unbuttoned his jacket. “I don't know.”   
She sat next to him and rubbed his cheek. “You need to have a serious think about what you really want in this marriage deal. You have to really think this over because so far it seems like you're more worried about it than me. I've come to terms with it.” She gave a little cough. “I think that I'm going to lay down for a bit. We should have dinner some time this week.” She stood up and went to the door.   
Garthan followed and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. “Until next time.” He left, closing the door behind him as he did.  
Rilania locked the door and gagged. “That was so gross.” She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.   
“Awww. He likes you.” Peter giggled.  
“Yeah, that's what makes this, whatever you and I are even more awful.” She sighed.  
“It's not awful, I kinda like it.” He licked his lips. “You have to live a little bit. I mean you just had your second kiss of your life.”  
“If you can call that a kiss. It was more like a peck on the lips with like too much drool. I'm a terrible person.”  
“No, you're not. You're gonna be marrying a dude that you don't love unless I can bring you over to the dark side.” He laughed at his own Star Wars joke.  
Rilania looked at him, a little bit confused. “What does that mean?”  
He shook his head. “Never mind.” He forgot that the only person who seemed to know funny Earthling jokes was him.   
“You are such a strange man.” Rilania curled up on her bed and fell back asleep.   
Peter got dressed and kissed her cheek. “I'll be back mermaid girl.” He disappeared before anyone could catch him. He was going to free her, even if he had to show up on her wedding day and protest. He knew what this was, and he wasn't going to lose it due to some uptight guy.


	4. How Do You Stop the Rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilania is trying to keep her mind off Peter and her heart moving more towards her wedding. Irani is quick on her trail about her meetings with Peter and decides to throw her daughter's life completely off course with one sentence. Rilania has a choice, and consequences for the turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update! :)

Rilania resumed her usual schedule of work. The days blurred together with no late nights visits from Peter for a while. She was up at the normal time and on her way to the Corps building and into her usual spot.  
Garthan stood next to her looking proud as a peacock. “Good morning Rilania.”  
“Good morning Garthan. You look rather nice today.” She responded tucking her hair behind her ear. “have I missed anything this morning?”  
“Just a few unruly guys as usual. There's one still in the cells if you wanna talk to him about his life decisions.”  
“Lead and I will follow.” She spoke as he started to walk to the containment section of the building.   
He stood next to the cell and that's whenever Rilania realized just who it was.   
“Peter Jason Quill. Arrested last night for trespassing on your own property.” Garthan looked at her. “He says he wasn't doing anything nefarious, but I think we both know better.”   
“Does my mother know about this?” She looked at Garthan.  
“No, I was the one who had him arrested. I was worried that he was coming to hurt you.”   
“Get him out of there.” She said.  
“What?”  
“Get him out of this cell. I'm not pressing any charges and you're gonna take this off his record.”  
“But Rilania-”  
“No. Now Garthan.” She gave him a look that said he should probably go now.   
He left the room unsure of what exactly he did wrong. There was something inside of him that tugged at his heart, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.   
Rilania looked at Peter who appeared to have a black eye as well. “What happened?”  
“Just lost my boot ma'am, I went to retrieve it and the iron giant grabbed me and popped me in the eye. Then he arrested me and tossed me in here.” Peter responded, standing up.   
'Well, I am exceptionally sorry Mr. Quill. I will try everything in my power to right this wrong.” She gave a nod, and unlocked the door. “You're free to go.”  
“Thank you miss.” He gave a wink and strutted outside.   
Rilania giggled and returned to her office. She noticed there was someone in her chair and stood up a bit straighter. “Nova Prime.”   
“Rilania how lovely of you to finally stop in. I have only been waiting for 15 minutes. You and I are supposed to have a meeting regarding your wedding.” Irani spoke standing up.   
“I don't think this is really appropriate at the moment.” Rilania responded closing her office door.  
“Well, considering you seem to be dodging this whole entire situation and prolonging it as well I had no other choice.” She looked at her daughter. “Who was the man who was arrested last night on the grounds?”  
“The man who found my necklace that was carried off by a bird the night of my engagement announcement. He said he lost his boot and I'm sure that is the case. There is a rather large mud lark lurking about in the garden and it seems fit on popping up from its puddle home and taking things that aren't its own.” Rilania retorted already knowing what her mother was trying to dig to.  
“Well, in any case, I feel like he needs to be warned about coming anywhere near our home. He's lucky I didn't see him, or I feel as if he and whatever plan he may have had would have been vaporized. Now, onto more pressing matters. Tonight you have a dress fitting at 7. I expect you to be there 15 minutes early, due to the fact you have been neglecting your future in laws as well. As for the tresspasser, you need to sever any and all ties to him.” Irani started to leave. “Don't think I don't realize what you're doing Centurion Prime.”  
“I don't know what you mean, Nova Prime. Now if you'll excuse me I have patrols to do that are worth ore of my dedication than discussions of weddings.” She walked past Irani and grabbed her foot patrol bag. This was the final straw in this whole entire cake.  
“I'm done with this whole entire wedding, life, job, planet, everything.” She snapped walking through the square downtown.  
“You're not too tired of me are you?” Peter caught up with her fast paced walk and batted his eyelashes.  
“Were you trying to come visit me last night?” She asked, writing a ticket for an illegally parked hovercraft.   
“Yes, but I decided against it because your fiance was lurking about. Then that stupid mud lark stole my damn boot and he insinuated that I was breaking in.” Peter explained.   
“Tonight I am expected to try on wedding dresses. I hate all of this, especially now that I'm being rushed to go through with this.”   
“Don't go. Run away with me.' He grabbed her hand. “You're not happy, you don't want to do this, and I just don't want to lose you.”  
“I can't. Even if I wanted to, I just can't. She thinks there is something going on between us.”  
“Mildly right now.” He added.  
“In any case, I have to stay. I can't leave and I can't dip out on my intended wedding.” She pulled her hand away.  
“Your father would never have wanted a life like this for you you know that right?” Peter looked at her. “He would want you to live and be free and instead you do everything your mother says.”   
“You think I don't know that?” She looked at him. “I just can't Peter.” She wrote out another ticket.  
“Well, in any case, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He walked away.  
Rilania looked at her reflection in the glass of a shop window. She looked at her uniform and how much it seemed to define her character. In the uniform she was the Centurion Prime, out of the uniform she had no clue who she was. This was going to be one of those times where she had no idea what she was going to do. Stay and be married off to Garthan and spend the rest of her life in a marriage she didn't want, or to take off and see the stars as her own self with Peter. She collected herself and continued to do her job until 6:30 when she was supposed to be at the dress shop.

When she arrived her mother, Garthan's mother, and various others were there to discuss and protest her dress choices.   
“Rilania.” Irani spoke noting how early she was.  
“Mother.” She responded. “Mrs. Saal. Shall I just step into the changing room and you guys force me into wearing whatever dress is up first?” Before any of them could respond she did so. The faster she got through this, the faster she would be able to go home and be alone.   
“Dress one at the door.” Irani spoke as the dress slid into the space between the door and wall.  
It was a stark white dress with white lace and an over abundance of layers. Something that was good for a princess and not Rilania. She sighed and put it on. She walked out and stood in front of them to be gawked at.  
“I love it.” Irani smiled. “I think this one is the one for the wedding in a few weeks.”  
“Few weeks?” Rilania raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, I think I forgot to tell you about it. You've been so busy with work, so I figured I would get everything ready for you and Garthan.” Irani smirked. “I hope you don't mind.”   
Rilania felt her chest tighten and nearly passed out right there. “I-I need a moment...” She walked outside and looked around. This was it, she couldn't go through with this and this was just the truth. She needed to be free from all of this and there was only one person who could help.   
“Goin' my way dollface?” Peter asked leaning against the building.   
“I have to get out of here. She went ahead and moved the wedding up to a few weeks from now and I just can't do this!” She felt tears starting to well in her eyes. “Take me with you, please.”  
“That's all you ever had to say.” He looked at her and kissed her cheek. “Uh oh, looks like we have some company.” He motioned to her mother and half of the Nova Corps behind Rilania.  
“How do we get out of here?” She looked at him.   
Peter pulled her closer and looked up. “I always have an escape plan.” He grabbed onto a rope that lead up to his ship and off they went.   
“You do realize you have a target painted on your back now?” Rilania asked looking at Peter.  
“Yeah, but this bit of stealing was worth it. You wanna change into something less fluffy and more comfortable?”  
“Yes more than anything.” She said getting used to the idea that she was now on the run and free. The arms of the Nova Corps reached far, but there was a chance that she would actually be able to do what she wanted. “Watch me go dad.” She looked out the front and breathed a sigh of relief for once in her life.


	5. Where Do We Go Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when thieves and innocent girls mix? Pure fun. Maybe nsfw sort of? I don't know how to label it.

Rilania sat in the front passenger seat of Peter’s ship watching him drive. “You look so serene and at peace.”   
“Baby, I’ve spent so much time doing this it’s how I relax.” He turned on auto pilot and looked at her. “You look good in my shirt.”  
She gave it a little tug. “Oh, you mean this old thing?”   
Peter gave a smirk and went to the back of his ship. “You wanna dance?”  
“Depends.” She got up and stood next to him. “What kinda dance?”  
He turned on the music player and a slow song came on. He shed his jacket and stood close to her. “May I?”  
“By your lead.” She breathed, her heart skipping a beat or two.  
Peter put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer to him. “It starts out slow, like this.”  
She put her hands on his shoulders, a bit of heat seeming to build inside of her. “I-I like this.”   
“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow, and added a bit a grind to his hips. “What about now?”  
“Peter…” She gasped, not expecting that at all. “Easy there, you have to understand the whole differentiation of species.”   
He gasped as she did the same to him. “I think I understand it perfectly.”   
She looked at him, her eyes darkening at the thoughts inside her head. “Peter…” She whispered in a smooth tone making him weak in the knees.   
A growl came from him, one that seemed to be deeper than his own voice. “Teasing are we?”  
Rilania got close to his ear and nipped at the lobe. “I’m just getting started.” She turned him around so he was against the wall. “Seems like we have a bit of time before we land on the next planet…”  
“It’d be a shame just to wait it out.’ He licked his lips, waiting for the next part.   
Rilania took a chance and gently ran her fingers down his chest and stomach. “I have a few ideas how to spend the time.”  
“Oh, do tell.” He watched her every move, knowing there was a similar spark going between them.   
“I like surprises better.” She blushed, looking down.  
Peter picked her up and carried her off to the bed not too far away. He laid her down and looked her over. “Such a sight to see.”  
Rilania looked at him, and beckoned. “By your lead.”  
Peter smirked and softly kissed her. He had forgotten how much fun being near another person was.   
Rilania wrapped her arms around him taking in the newness of this whole experience. This was something she had never done with another person before.   
Peter moved to her neck, teasing and tasting making sure there was no space unkissed. “You’re a little quiet there, everything ok?”  
She nodded, her voice seeming to disappear into her.   
“We can stop if you want.” He looked at her.  
“No, no, no, no.” She pulled him closer. “Don’t stop.”  
Peter pulled away and tossed his t-shirt. It had landed somewhere, and he made a mental note to search for it once things were done.   
Rilania looked him over, her eyes taking in the sight. It wasn’t a new one, just more up close and personal.  
He leaned over her, watching her eyes as they seemed to wander the expanse of him. “Something amiss?”  
She traced a scar on his ribs. “What happened?”  
He shivered, unable to contain the feelings that came along with it. “Bar fight on a planet west of here.” He rubbed her side, trying to calm himself before he ruined the fun they were having.   
She nodded, as he thumbed the thin fabric. “Go on.”  
Peter slid the shirt up, kissing her stomach as he did so. “You’re so soft…”  
Rilania rubbed his hair and gave a content moan as he did so. “Thank you.”   
Before he could respond someone popped up on the screen across the room. “QUILL!” A deep voice filled the air.  
Rilania jumped. “Peter!”  
Peter growled into her chest, nearly succeeding in getting the shirt off her. “DAMN IT YONDU!”   
“Boy! You best watch who you think you’re talkin’ to!” Yondu yelled, his blue face taking a red undertone to it. “I got a job for you.”  
“I’m a bit busy.” Peter spoke into Rilania’s collarbone.   
She grinded her hips against his. “Focus Peter.”  
He groaned. “Come on, this isn’t fair on either side.”  
“QUILL! YOU BEST PAY ATTENTION. THERE’S A BOOKI NEEDJA TO TAKE FROM CASSIONOTA. I’LL BE THERE TO HELP YOU AS SOON AS YOU STOP PLAYIN’ YOUR LITTLE GAMES THERE.” The screen went black once more.   
Rilania sat up, pulled the shirt down. “Looks like you have work to do.”   
“If you would lie still I could get it done.” He looked down at himself. “All worked up and no relief.”   
“If you hurry up I could maybe help you.” She got up and sauntered away.  
Peter watched her pouting as she walked away. “Stupid Yondu.”  
“Tick, tock.” Rilania sat in the front seat once more knowing full well that what was looming would be worth the wait.


End file.
